HFRMW's Christmas Collection
by hueyfreemanrocksmyworld
Summary: A "grand collection", consisting of three short, but sweet, Boondocks Christmas fanfics. The first is a hot mess (in terms of pairings (just read it)), the second is a Ciley (CindyxRiley) story that takes place while they're teens, and the third is a Juey story that takes place when they're adults. So read all three and please if you review, review on each chapter individually.
1. A Change in Heart

**A/N: Okay, so, at first I was just gonna make a Christmas oneshot, but then I decided to make this collection of Christmas fanfics. There's this one: A Change in Heart, the second: Mistletoe Mystery, and the third: This Christmas. The 2nd is Ciley while teens and the third is Juey while adults. And this one you'll just have to see. So enjoy!**

**P.S. this one's quite short.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE BOONDOCKS. Or Nike. Or Aleve or Advil.**

_Hmm... I wonder what he wants_, Jazmine thinks as she browses the mall.

_Another book?_

_Another vinyl?_

_A new pair of earphones? Or maybe headphones..?_

_Hmph. Would've been easier to stick to Huey, but no, I have to- __**stop Jazmine. How can you stick to someone who doesn't love you?**_Jazmine's two sides battle each other.

_Guess I got to keep browsing,_ she thinks, continuing to explore the mall.

\-_-/

He's looking for the perfect gift; the same person Jazmine's decided she wants to be with. _What does that boy want?_ he thinks, continuing to look around.

_A basketball?_

_Some Nike elites?_

_You'll figure something out, Ceez,_ the boy tells himself as he continues to look around.

\-_-/

_What does she want? _Riley thinks._ C-Murph is a bad chick. So she gon' want something she can do bad with... right?_ his thoughts continue to trail on.

_A little motorcycle maybe?_ _**Not enough money.**_

_A BB gun? __**How am I gonna get my hands on one of those in Whitecrest? The po-po will frisk a nigga before he can even get his hands on one!**_

\-_-/

_If only his brother actually liked me instead of thinking of me as just another guy... then I wouldn't be out here looking like a desperate hoe, tryna figure out what the hell a smart person even likes._

_One of them smart ass books for smart ass people that make you think so much that you get a headache and you need some Advil? Or Aleve? Or whatever the hell my mom be giving me every time teachers assign reading homework?_

_All I know is that I gotta figure out something for the eldest Freeman, and hella quick._

_Ugh._

\-_-/

_What to get, what to get..._

_I've known her for quite some time, but how can you define a true love's gift? And for a holiday that you would prefer to not even be associated with?_

\-_-/

And the day went on like that; the Boondocks crew browsing in the Woodcrest mall to get their crush, or forced crush in Cindy and Jazmine's cases, something for Christmas.

Jazmine looking for Caesar, Caesar looking for Riley, Riley looking for Cindy, Cindy looking for Huey, and Huey looking for Jazmine.

**A/N: So very sorry if this format was confusing at all. I was thinking about labeling the different POV's but instead I decided to be selfish and keep it the way I envisioned it in my head, although the other way would have been clearer.**

**Anyways... review review review! I want to know what you think of each individual story, so don't JUST review at the end after looking at all three stories (please).**

**And of course, Merry Christmas/Merry Christmas Eve, or a few days before being the time I'm writing this A/N, and Happy Holidays! Not gonna say Happy New Year or anything related to that, though, because I plan on releasing a New Year's related oneshot or twoshot..? I don't know. We'll see. Stay tuned, read on, and review!**


	2. Mistletoe Mystery

**A/N: Ahh second story in my Christmas collection! Hahaha (I'm not that hype) but anyways this is the second story, entitled: Mistletoe Mystery. Which is a Ciley (CindyxRiley) story. The title may deceive you a bit until the end because... Well, read on; you'll see!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Boondocks.**

_Dear Santa,_

_If you get me a kiss with the baddest chick in town, then maybe I'll drop all this shit from when we was in the hood._

_Sincurly,_

_The Santa Stalker_

Riley may never learn. He still spells words incorrectly just to pull off his Santa Stalker shanagans once again. But his wish was crucial this year. And he was fittin' to get it granted.

\-_-/

"But C-Murph, you don't understand how bad we needa get up in there this year!" Riley complains.

"I do understand, Riley," Cindy looks down. "I just don't wanna get caught."

"But we do this every year and we never get caught. Never have and never will. Shit, we be married and 70 years old still doing this shit, riding like effing Bonnie and Clyde."

"You... You think we'll get married?"

"Well, I mean... What? Are you not open to the idea or something? 'Cause you're the only girl I can really imagine myself being with as an adult. So, yeah. I guess I do think we'll get married."

"Well... You know what? You are right, Reez. We're G's. We got this in the bag. All we gotta do is put a freaking mask on, get the BB guns, and shoot at a mall Santa. Don't know how I couldn't see that myself, but thanks for shining some light on my ignorance I guess," 15 year old Cindy says with a light shrug.

"Damn, so all you gotta do to get a bitch to do stuff is tell 'em you gon' marry them? Or something else that hoes find hella romantic?" Riley jokes. Cindy hits Riley for this comment. "Damn, Cin'. You ain't need to do all that. I was just joking... Besides, you ain't a bitch, and you definitely not a hoe 'cause you haven't even had your first kiss, so it's not like you can really get offended." Cindy's cheeks warm up at this, but once the 13 year old clown smirks at her, she lightly slaps him and motions it's time for their annual Santa Stalker shananagans.

"Don't remind me," she pouts.

"Remind you of what?"

"Of not... Nevermind."

"Naw don't do this shit with me. I _hate_ it when niggas start to say something but then say nevermind. Like just finish the thought nigga my ears are open I'm tryna listen!"

"Fine, fine..."

"Still waiting..." Cindy pushes Riley over for this comment as they continue to walk down the sidewalk on their way to the mall.

"That I haven't kissed anyone yet," Cindy sighs, looking down at her feet.

"It's okay to have virgin lips, Cin'. Or whatever the hell you wanna call 'em," Riley assured his best friend and crush.

They walk in silence after this, and soon enough end up at the mall.

"Damn!" Riley exclaims, pointing to the sign. "Santa ain't coming this year cuz of 'Santa Stalker threats', so we can't even do it this year!"

"It's cool, Reez. That just mean we won the war. They wasn't ready for us this year. We still have the bags, though... Why don't we make the best of this and rob some old lady or something?" Riley sighs, but all the same, nods his head in agreement.

"Aiight, then. But Santa betta pay what he owe."

Cindy and Riley open the door to run into Tom Dubois, Jazmine's dad, who greets them, then looks up at the door.

"Hey, look at that! Mistletoe!" Tom says in his regular cheery voice. "You know what that means? You two have to kiss, because I can't go to jail and get anally raped for kissing one of you," he says as he walks away.

Cindy looks at Riley, and Riley shrugs with a smirk, similar to when he got his Lethal Interjection Crew chain back from Butch Magnus.

Their faces near, and they lock their lips with a kiss at last.

_Maybe Santa did pay what he owed,_ Riley thinks as he continues to kiss his true love.

**A/N: okay so hope y'all liked that one! It was more so on the sweet and sappy side but sometimes it's good to see that side from Woodcrest's two youngest gangsters, and our favorites.**

**Don't forget to review, and read on for the Juey Christmas with their daughter, and one of my OC's, Sojourner Freeman.**


	3. This Christmas

**A/N: First and foremost, shout out to my iTunes playlist which is far too long to tell you every song. But if you ever want a song suggestion, I got the hookup, bruh. Anyways, third story. And yes it's gonna be short just like the other two. But, still, read and review INDIVIDUALLY please please please. And Merry Christmas Eve. Actually literally this time I'm making this at 1:34 pm on Christmas Eve. And uploading later. Probably ASAP, so whenever I'm done with this one(?)**

**P.S. This is in Sojourner Freeman's (Huey and Jazmine's daughter) point of view. So yah. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I ****_wish_**** I owned ****_The Boondocks._**

It doesn't make sense. It really doesn't. I can kind of see mommy letting Santa Claus into our house, or letting the Tooth Fairy and the Easter Bunny and those kinds of people in our house, maybe even the Sand Man (although his story makes the least sense), but I can't imagine Daddy doing it.

How the heck would Daddy let some big person with a beard that's snowy white in a red velvet suit come into our house? Let alone without considering him to be Ronald Reagan coming back from the grave or some other unfavored president or First Lady. And of course how can I forget all those secret government agents like the White Shadow that have been sent to watch on us?

No. This can't be real. This can't be anywhere near the truth. It's... It's impossible.

There is no such man as Chris Kringle or Santa Claus or whatever you want to call the imaginary man.

My friends can believe in him. Jamie, Audrey, whoever. They can believe. But I refuse to believe in this imaginary man.

I hope Mommy hasn't got this horrible mindset to believe in all these imaginary creatures or people like Santa and the Tooth Fairy into Michael and Malcolm's minds. They're only two; they should be told the truth from birth!

There's only one way to prevent this... I need to go confront Mommy and Daddy now for the truth. After all, Daddy always says that the truth is the most crucial thing in life.

\-_-/

"Mommy? Daddy?" I call out, trying to keep my "little five-year-old innocence". "I have a question!" I call out again, trying to determine where in the house they are.

I step into the living room, which is decorated with Christmas bows and various decoration of all kinds, and our at least seven foot high Christmas tree; so large that Daddy, at 6'2", had to get a small ladder to put the star on top of the tree.

"Yes, Sojourner?" Mommy asks as I take another step forward in the living room.

"Sojourner," Daddy greets me without even looking up; just knowing that I am here; just acknowledging my presence.

"I have a question," I inform them.

"Which is?" Daddy questions me, now looking up.

"Is Santa real?"

Mommy and Daddy look at each other and Daddy smirks a bit.

"You take care of this one, Jazmine," he tells her, picking up Michael and Malcolm as he leaves the living room and heads into the hallway; the kitchen following.

"So, Mommy... Is Santa real? Or no? Because I honestly can't imagine Daddy letting some big man in a velvet suit who comes through the chimney into our house." At my comment, I can hear Daddy in the other room laughing.

"Just tell her, Jazmine," he calls out to Mommy through his laughs.

"So, is he real?" I repeat my question in a different form.

"Of course! Tooth Fairy too, and the Easter Bunny, Sandman, Jack Frost, Mother Earth, Ice Queen, Santa's elves of course... La something, you know, that witch of sorts that's like a female Santa in Italy."

"Mom. I didn't even know about two of those people or creatures or whatever they're categorized as."

Mommy sighs and looks down, then looks back up into my eyes and takes my hands into hers, holding on tight.

"They would be categorized as fake things parents like to make their children believe. I'm sorry, Journ," she tells me, using one of my nicknames. "I didn't completely process that until I was a teen. But I tend to forget that you're a mixture of both your dad and I... And for that, I had to tell you the truth. Probably shouldn't even indulge this with your brothers."

"Well thanks, Mommy. I'm gonna go see if Daddy can make Christmas cookies with me for Santa tonight." Mommy looks at me with her eyebrow raised like daddy. I sigh, but continue with the girl my mom had imagined for this age. "For Michael and Malcolm. They might be a different mixture of you two... They should be able to have the same innocence, of sorts, or imagine that I have. So we can make cookies to let Michael and Malcolm know that Santa _exists,_" I say the last part with quotation marks.

Mommy smiles, and hand in hand, we go in to the kitchen to see Daddy, Malcolm and Michael; one big happy family together at last, on this special evening: Christmas Eve.

**A/N: okay so that's the last story in the Christmas collection. I know it was OC surrounded but I hope you still enjoyed the Juey moments and what I think everyone in the fandom and everyone reading have had to go through. Or something along the lines of this.**

**And, of course, Merry Christmas, Happy (late) Hanukkah, Happy (almost(?)) Hajj, Happy almost Chinese New Year and New Year in general, Happy Kwanzaa, happy Athmas (Atheist Christmas according to my friend who's an atheist) Happy Holidays in general shit if I keep on going I'm gonna screw up someone's religion/holiday if I haven't already.**

**And most importantly review and stay tuned for more work from me and shoot everyone in the fandom! Also shoutout to cutechibilolita for knowledge that was used in this story and in general. So yah. Stay cool.**


End file.
